


Labios Rosas

by HeadlessAngel



Series: COCD2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, wlw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Penny no puede dejar de mirarla...Agatha/PennyCarry On countdown día 7, WLW
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Agatha Wellbelove
Series: COCD2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562104
Kudos: 3





	Labios Rosas

Ver a Agatha sonreír era como despertar y ver que el día estaba soleado. Ella era hermosa y estaba consciente de ello y le gustaba compartirlo con el mundo.

Y hoy, para resaltar sus lindos labios, se había puesto labial rosa que la hacía ver como una princesa.

La verdad era que Penny detestaba el color rosa. Odiaba que, sólo por ser una chica, siempre le quisieran imponer ese color. ¿De verdad, tenían que seguir con esos estereotipos? Además, ella consideraba que el morado era más lindo.

Sin embargo, en Agatha, se veía magnífico. Penny no podía apartar la vista. ¡Serpientes Seseantes! Ya se le estaba pegando el hábito que Simon tenía de observar obsesivamente a las personas.

Y, hablando del rey de roma, Simon estaba jalándole de la capa para llamar su atención. Necesitaba concentrarse si quería ser la primera en Encantamientos este semestre. (El pasado había ganado Baz; pero sólo porqué ella y Simon habían estado ocupados buscando la guarida de los hombres lobo.)

* * *

  
  


Después de la hora del té, Penny salió a leer bajo la tranquilidad de un melocotonero. Ahora que la primavera había llegado, no le veía ningún caso a encerrarse en la bibloteca. No cuando afuera estaba precioso.

Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, que no notó el sonido de pasos ligeros acercándose hacia ella.

—Hola Penelope ¿Puedo sentarme?

La voz dulce la sobresaltó un poco, pero se recuperó rápido y asintió con la cabeza. Pronto, Agatha estuvo sentada muy cerca de ella, sobre el suéter verde que había transformado en una manta.

—El clima es perfecto hoy ¿No crees?—Dijo Penny, sólo por tener algo que decir. 

Agatha se rió un poco.

—Supongo que si. Intenté buscarte en la biblioteca, pero no estabas allí.

—Lo lamento 

Penelope se quedó con la vista fija en su libro, aunque no podía pasar del mismo párrafo en que se quedó con llegada de la chica. A esta hora, el sol hacía parecer fuego el cabello de Agatha y ella no estaba segura de aguantar la visión. 

No con lo extraña que había estado sintiéndose cuando estaban juntas últimamente.

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo y pesado,hasta que la rubia suspiró.

—Me dí cuenta de que estuviste mirándome hoy en clases.—dijo ella, jugando con su cabello y viéndola de reojo

Penny se sintió muy agradecida de su piel morena en ese momento. Ocultaba su sonrojo, aunque sentía la piel mucho más caliente de lo habitual. Y la primavera no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Dejó el libro sobre su regazo y se giró un poco.

  
  


—Ay Agatha, lo siento tanto. Es que... me gustó mucho cómo se te veía el labial.

Bueno, era casi lo mismo que aquello que de verdad había pensado ¿no?

—Entiendo, ¿Te gustaría probarlo?

Sin saber que excusa usar para negarse, Penny sólo asintió. Nada podría haberla preparado para lo que la chica estaba por hacer.

Agatha la tomó por los hombros y juntó sus bocas. La chica de cabello morado se sintió demasiado sorprendida, pero la situación no era para nada desagradable. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido.

Acunó las mejillas, también rosadas, de Agatha entre sus manos para profundizar el beso. Resultó que aquel labial, además de tener un bonito color, también sabía muy bien: A melocotones.

A la hora de la cena, ambas llegaron tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Dia 7. WLW
> 
> Quizá Penny y Agatha no son la ship más popular, pero si me gustan. Esto es corto y medio Cringe, lo siento.
> 
> Gracias por leer~  
> Ciao!


End file.
